The present invention relates to a hitch assembly on a work machine which is couplable with an implement, and, more particularly to an articulating hitch assembly on a work machine.
Agricultural tractors and other work machines are commonly used to tow implements behind them for various purposes, including planting, plowing and leveling. It is important to control the implement so that turning and other desired operations can be readily accomplished. Hitches are commonly incorporated on the back of a tractor to provide a point of attachment for the implement to the tractor. Such hitches have been designed to provide some movement of the implement relative to the tractor through hydraulic or other control mechanisms controlled by the tractor operator. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,082 (Satzler), assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a track-type tractor with a three point hitch having a frame which may be angularly adjusted relative to the rear end of the tractor. A drawbar is rigidly affixed to the frame, and moves with the hitch assembly relative to the rear end of the tractor. Other articulating hitch assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,270 (Cooper), assigned to the assignee of the present invention; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,454 (Wilcox et al.). Although a step forward in the art, increased and controlled angular adjustment of both the hitch assembly and drawbar are desirable.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.
In one aspect of the invention, a hitch assembly for a work machine is provided with a frame having a generally vertical pivot axis. A pair of draft arms are carried by the frame, with each draft arm being pivotable about a corresponding generally horizontal axis. A drawbar is carried by the frame and is pivotable about the pivot axis of the frame.
In another aspect of the invention, a method of utilizing a hitch assembly in a work machine is provided with the steps of: pivoting a frame about a generally vertical pivot axis; coupling a pair of draft arms with the frame; pivoting each draft arm about a corresponding generally horizontal axis; carrying a drawbar with the frame; and pivoting the drawbar about the pivot axis of the frame.